This invention relates to radio control circuits and more particularly to digital radio control circuits. Digital frequency control circuits are known in the prior art in which the frequency of an FM tuner is controlled by a phase locked loop which compares the frequency of a reference oscillator to the output of a divide-by-N counter that is driven by the tuner's local oscillator. The local oscillator is a voltage controlled oscillator whose frequency is controlled by the output voltage of a frequency comparator; which is proportional to the difference of frequency between the reference oscillator and the divide-by-N counter. The frequency of the local oscillator is digitally tuned by changing the divisor number N in the divide-by-N counter, which causes the frequency comparator to tune the local oscillator to a new frequency which produces an output frequency of the divide-by-N counter that equals the frequency of the reference oscillator.